APH Rochu: Priceless
by haraguro-tan
Summary: Ivan has a special birthday present for Yao, and Yao has to go to great lengths to get it. Written in commemoration of Yao's birthday. Contains lemon, cheese and mush.
1. Ivan you bastard!

Author's Note: Since China's national day is on 1 October but Yao's birthday was profiled as 10 October in Hetalia, I'm posted the first chapter on 1 October and the last chapter will be posted on 10 October. Happy National Day to the Chinese!

**In this story, Ivan is portrayed as a devilish pervert and Yao, a tsundere prude. There is explicit description of lemon and a corny mushy ending. If you can't accept these, don't read on. **

**All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. No part of the story is related to any country, political ideology or real event.**

**Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of male-on-male f**●**replay.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ivan you bastard!**

Yao sat on the couch in his hotel room, tapping his feet with was his birthday, and as always, his Russian neighbour Ivan wanted to be the first person to present to him birthday greetings and his birthday present.

Yao loved Ivan very much and appreciated his sweet gesture, but he wished he could say the same for his birthday presents. Ivan had a knack for giving him bizarre gifts that were impossible to like. Last year, he gave him a love doll modelled after himself, reason being "So that you can still do -censored- with me when I'm too busy to visit you da~ "Needless to say, the doll remained deflated in Yao's storeroom since Ivan made sure to visit him at least once a day.

Then there was the year before when Ivan gave him a set of seven T-shirts with Kitty-chan motifs down the front, one for each day of the week. Yao liked them so much, he gladly wore them daily on Ivan's request, despite receiving snickers, stares and dirty looks from the other nations, which he attributed to the Kitty-chans on his shirts. It was not until Vash threatened to close his Swiss Bank account if he continued wearing those shirts to his house did Yao finally notice the scandalous text on the back of his T-shirts, "My -censored- belongs to Russia". The T-shirts were now unceremoniously locked away with the deflated Ivan Braginski love doll, along with a bunch of other perverted oddities that Ivan had given him for birthdays ever since they first met. That must have been... two... three centuries ago? Three centuries of immoral junk that he could not even off-load at the antique shops for fear of getting arrested for propagating pornography. Good heavens.

In a nutshell, Yao was not looking forward to Ivan's visit. Besides, Ivan was late, so that meant that they would be late for the UN meeting later. While they hardly did anything constructive at the meeting, Yao knew that he would be teased for coming in late together with Ivan. But if he did not wait for him, he might do something undesirable at the meeting, so the only option was to stay put.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell sang. Yao got up to open the door, bracing himself for the polar bear's crazy antics.

"Yao~ Happy Birthday~" Ivan pounced on Yao and pulled him into a back-breaking hug. Detaching himself gently from Yao, he flashed the birthday boy a saccharine-filled smile, puppy dog eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I have a special present for you da~!"

Yao wished he could tell Ivan that his smile was really the best gift he could give him, but not wanting to appear too forward, Yao merely replied with as much artificial enthusiasm as he could summon, "Thank you! What is it aru?"

Smiling mysteriously, Ivan took hold of Yao's hand, led him to the couch and bade him to sit down.

"Close your eyes da~!"

Yao did so, hoping for the best.

A pair of strong arms encircled his slender waist and a pair of soft warm lips engulfed his own, silencing his gasp of surprise. Ivan kissed him, slowly and languorously, while stroking his long black hair and detaching his hair tie in the process. The initial soft press of lips became harder. Heat swept through Yao, and in spite of his initial resistance, he shuddered and opened his mouth wider for a deeper, more possessive kiss. Ivan delivered, sliding his tongue aggressively into his smaller lover's mouth and ravishing his shy tongue. They broke apart, panting softly.

With a red face, Yao reprimanded, "Ivan! How many times must I tell you not to do this! I'm too old for surprise kisses aru!"

"But you enjoyed it da?" Ivan beamed cheekily as he tightened his embrace around him.

"No I did not!" Yao snapped. He tried to push Ivan away, only to realize, to his horror, that his hands were immobile, imprisoned behind his back.

"Ivan Braginski! What did you tie my hands together for!" Yao roared as he squirmed and struggled in a desperate attempt to free himself from his cloth bonds. But Ivan had tied his wrists together so tightly with his scarf that his efforts were futile.

"So that you can't escape from your present da~!" Ivan replied cheerfully as he began undoing the tie around Yao's collar.

"I don't want your present aru!" Yao protested.

"But it's your birthday~"

Off came the tie. Ivan began working on his blazer.

"Exactly! It's my birthday, so I call the shots aru!"

He cried out in shock and annoyance as his blazer was dragged down from his shoulder.

"But the gift-giver decides the present da? Otherwise, there is no surprise~" Ivan began unbuttoning Yao's shirt.

"I don't want surprises aru! I just want a peaceful life!"

The shirt, his last cloak of modesty, was forcefully pulled down his shoulders, revealing his smooth, fair chest and twin plum circles in all their naked glory.

"We're going to be late for the UN meeting aru!" Yao cried desperately as Ivan pulled him onto his lap, causing him to straddle him awkwardly.

Choosing to ignore that major problem, Ivan buried his face in Yao's neck, nuzzling it and satisfying his nose with the scent of sweet peonies.

"Stop! Don't... Ah!" Yao cried out as Ivan pressed his lips against his neck, sucking so hard that he left a raw red mark on it.

Ivan relished the soft cries that issued from his lover as his hands roamed imperiously over Yao's increasingly reddening skin. Leaning down, he captured one small plum bud in his mouth, sucking and tugging until it hardened, before bestowing the same attention on the other. As his tongue caressed his lover's nipples, his hand drifted lower and unsnapped the fastenings of Yao's belt. He tugged the zipper down and slid his hand inside his pants. Through the thin cotton of Yao's briefs, Ivan could feel the hard heat of his lover's arousal. He stroked it gently for a few moments, but did not go further. Instead, he moved his hand to the small of Yao's back, inside his underwear, down his bare butt cheeks, finally pressing against his back entrance. Yao whimpered quietly as two long fingers found their way into his back garden.

As Ivan inserted more fingers to test his willingness, Yao bit his own knuckle to prevent himself from screaming. Three fingers... four fingers were inside him now, moving slowly and steadily. Yao was just beginning to feel that he might survive the morning when sudden intense pressure invaded his back entrance, causing him to yell in pain.

"Ow!" Yao cried as tears that were dancing in his eyes flowed down his cheeks.

"Ah did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. But don't worry, it's over da~" Ivan apologized as he withdrew his fingers and licked them contentedly.

To Yao's utmost surprise (and disappointment), Ivan helped him to pull his boxers back on and zip up his pants. Then he untied the scarf around his wrists and pulled the shirt back over his shoulders.

"Ivan... Wha?" Yao stammered, feeling utterly bewildered as he allowed Ivan to dress him. He was so astonished he forgot to register the throbbing pain in his rear.

"The UN meeting da? We're going to be late~" Ivan chirped as he helped him to button up his shirt.

Yao returned his cheerful reply with a suspicious glare.

"Ah, don't be upset, my little sunflower~ We'll continue after the meeting," Ivan pecked him on the nose.

"Who's upset!" Yao shot back. He hastily slid off Ivan's lap. It was just like Ivan to be his usual inconsiderate self, teasing him and then leaving him hanging off a peak so that he would have to plead with him to rescue him. But this time, there would be no continuation, Yao thought fiercely. He had already accepted his siblings' invitation to a mahjong party at Kiku's house after the meeting. Scoring a _Shi San Yao_ was more orgasmic than any orgasm in the world.

As Yao stood up, he felt an extremely strange sensation deep down inside him. Something was bothering him, making its presence felt in his most intimate regions. Like a pea under several pieces of feather beds, it was not intrusive, but it protested loudly against being ignored. Even by standing still, he could feel his insides tensing up around it, triggering off a pleasurable sensation near his sensitive spot.

"I... Ivan..."

"Da?" Ivan smiled angelically at his trembling lover.

"Did you... did you slip something inside me aru?"

"Da! You're so sensitive~!" Ivan smiled indulgently with an air of a teacher praising a student for an intelligent answer.

Yao's eyes widened in shock. "Ivan you bastard! What did you do that for! What if I can't get it out aru!" Yao made to run to the bedroom to retrieve the offending object, but Ivan gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"Don't worry da~! You have all the time in the world to retrieve it after the meeting~!"

"Nooo aru! What if it gets embedded deeper inside? I don't want to go to the hospital on my birthday aru! And for such an embarrassing incident too!" Yao wailed.

"You will be able to get it out da~! It's your birthday present!" Ivan pushed Yao gently out of the hotel room into the corridor.

"My birthday present aru?" Yao cried incredulously. "You shoved my birthday present inside my... my..."

"Your lovely back garden da~ Unwrapping it will be so much fun~ Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan took his hand and led him to the elevator landing.

"Fun? You sick pervert aru! Whoever gives presents in this manner! What the hell is it anyway?" Yao demanded as he tried his best to fall in step with Ivan. He was now painfully aware of the burden in his shaft. Every nerve in his body tingled with fear, anxiety and... desire. His knees felt so weak that he felt he would topple to the ground any moment.

"If I tell you now, it won't be fun da~!" Ivan grinned heartily as he ushered Yao into the elevator.

Inside the elevator, Yao gripped the side railings so hard that his knuckles turned white. Perspiration dripped down his blushing face as he chewed nervously on his lower lip, undoubtedly to prevent mewls of arousal from escaping his lips. It took Ivan a lot of self-control to not pounce on Yao and ravage him on the spot. He had to be patient and let Yao retrieve his present himself. It was more than a matter of fun. He had plucked up a lot of courage to carry out something so important. He could not afford to ruin his efforts with a moment of lust.

Finding strength in this resolution, Ivan marched over to Yao and lifted him up swiftly in a bridal carry.

"What...?"

"Since you seem to have trouble walking, I'll carry you all the way to the meeting da~"

"No aru! Put me down!"

"Rejection doesn't exist in the Russian dictionary! Kolkolkolkol~"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

FREETALK**

Yao: What the hell is this aru? H-chan must have posted the wrong fic. This sick piece of fantasy is clearly a birthday fic for you, not me aru.

Ivan: Nah, that can't be~ Why would I give you a birthday present on my own birthday? Although I wouldn't mind giving you presents everyday if they are of the same nature~ Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: But this is my birthday fic, so why am I still being bullied by you aru!

Ivan: I didn't bully you da~ I chose for you a present that I know you'd love!

Yao: I'm already hating it! I will bin it once I get it out. What the hell is it anyway?

Ivan: If you bin it, I'll make sure you regret it. Kolkolkolkol~ As for the present, that will be revealed in the last chapter da~

Yao: (ﾟДﾟ|||) I can't wait for this stupid fic to end.

Ivan: I can't wait for the lemon~ Any ideas where we should unwrap your present?

Yao: In hell.

Ivan: What did you say? Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: Um, I mean, the hotel room of course aru. Where else （−_−）

Ivan: But that's so uncreative and not at all fun~ Again, that shall be revealed in the next chapter, so review da?

Yao: Oh fine aru! But it had better be somewhere private where nobody's going to see us!

Ivan: Till the next chapter then! Kolkolkolkol~

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
**Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!

**Plug for my website:  
haragurotan(dot)blog132(dot)fc2(dot)com**

Oh and I just set up my msn, so you can add me if you like~  
haragurotan(at)gmail(dot)com**  
**


	2. Unwrapping the Present

**Author's Note: Although I said I'd update the 2nd chapter on 10 Oct, I'm updating today because I overshot writing the lemon and ended up with an extra chapter. **

**All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. No part of the story is related to any country, political ideology or real event.  
**  
**Warning: This chapter contains explicit descriptions of male-on-male f**●**replay.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unwrapping the Present**

The only highlight of the UN meeting was probably Ivan and Yao's grand entrance. Half an hour into the meeting, the meeting room door suddenly fell apart under the brute force of Ivan's water pipe. Ivan waltzed in with a flailing Yao in his arms, and only agreed to put the struggling man down and allow the meeting to resume after everyone in the room had sang a birthday song to Yao. In Chinese. For once, Yao resisted the urge to criticize everyone who mangled his native language and the meeting continued uneventfully after two hours of eardrum mutilation, with Raivis fainting after being forced to sing over and over again for half an hour.

As usual, Alfred presented a far-fetched plan to save the world from global warming to an inattentive audience, while Arthur and Francis somehow managed to have a violent disagreement over the gender of the Earth - Why Mother Earth when majority of the nations were men? Yao was grateful that he was not required to take on a more active role in the discussion than staying in his chair and remaining silent. He was concentrating so hard on blocking out the intrusion of his present that he nearly fell off his chair in shock when Ivan appeared right next to him, too close for comfort, and dabbed at his face with his scarf.

"You're perspiring da~" Ivan observed. "Are you that anxious to unwrap your present?"

"Of course not!" Yao retorted and turned his back firmly on Ivan.

After what seemed like years, the meeting ended. Yao did not know what the resolution of the meeting was, but he could not care less. He was going to the bathroom to get the wretched present out pronto. He did not know how he would achieve that feat. He could probably resort to laxatives or something equally drastic, but he would get it out anyway. He dashed towards the exit, but his path was blocked by Yong Soo.

"Aniki! Aniki! I made a giant Hello Kitty cake for you! Let's go to Kiku's house to eat da-ze!"

"What do you mean you made it?" Wan smacked the Korean on his head with her bamboo fan. "Xiang prepared the ingredients, I baked it and Kiku decorated it. You ate up all the chocolate rice."

"It was for the sake of Aniki's good health! At his age, Aniki should watch his diet or he might get diabetes! Healthy diets originate from me da-ze!"

Ignoring Yong Soo's jibe at his age, Yao turned his attention on his sister. "Oh Wan, you baked me a cake aru? How sweet!" he gushed as little pink hearts erupted around him.

"Well," Wan pouted. "I had left-over ingredients and didn't want to waste them, and these guys don't know how to bake. It's nothing! I didn't go out of my way to bake it for you!"

"Wan is always so modest," Kiku appeared beside her smilingly. "I wouldn't consider staying up until 3 am to be 'nothing'."

"Aww!" Yao patted his sister's blushing face happily. "I can't wait to eat it. I bet it must be delicious aru!"

"Let's get going then," Xiang hastened. "Or we won't be able to complete a full game of mahjong by tonight. All thanks to stupid Braginski who caused the meeting to end so late."

"Oh, so you do remember my existence da? Kolkolkolkol~" a bout of chilly air engulfed the Asian siblings, causing goosebumps to erupt all over them. They looked back at the culprit, but Ivan was a picture of angelic innocence.

"You're going to play mahjong da? Am I invited?" Ivan asked sweetly.

"No," Xiang replied curtly. "As it is, we already have one person too many. We don't need an outsider, and a sore loser at that, to join us."

"Oh how cruel~ But just so you know, your big brother has already promised to open my present together with me. Kolkolkolkol~" Yao's hairs stood on end as Ivan placed an arm possessively around his waist. Immediately, he could feel said present pressing against his sweet spot again.

"So what? It's just a present. Big deal!" Wan clicked her tongue impatiently. "You can open it right here and we can get going, right, Da Ge?"

"Of course we can~ But that depends on whether your brother wants to or not~ Kolkolkolkol~"

Yao's face grew pale as he stared back at the four eager faces in front of him.

"I... I think I'll keep my promise and go with Ivan to unwrap my present aru..." his voice faltered as Wan looked mutinous.

"Are you breaking your promise to attend our mahjong party?" Xiang asked coldly.

"N... no, of course not. I'll be with you the moment I'm done with the present. It shouldn't take long aru..." Yao grinned awkwardly.

"Oh, on the contrary, I think it will take a very long time da~ Definitely not before tonight. Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan chuckled.

"Forget it!" Wan exploded, causing everyone to jump. "You can spend all eternity unwrapping your stupid present! I'm never celebrating your birthday again. Ever!"" She stormed towards the exit. Turning back for the final blow, she yelled, "Da Ge I hate you!" and then she was gone.

"Ah well, more cake for me da-ze," Yong Soo followed Wan out of the door.

"Enjoy your present, Yao-nii," Kiku bowed tersely and marched off after Yong Soo.

Xiang gave Yao a rare frown and stalked off.

"Dear me, what nasty tempers. They sure take after you," Ivan smirked as the door slammed shut after Xiang.

"Yao~ Are you all right?" Ivan waved his hand in front of Yao's frozen face.

"IVAN BRAGINSKI!" Yao bellowed. "You're evil. A devil incarnate. Now all my siblings are mad at me and Wan hates me. This is all. your. fault. aru!" Yao prodded Ivan hard in the chest with each emphasized pronunciation.

"My fault again da?" Ivan whimpered. "But I did say you could unwrap your present in front of them~ You were the one who refused~"

"Aiiiyaaaaa! Did you seriously think I would..." Yao buried his scarlet face in his palms. "I hate your presents! I refuse to accept any thing from you from now on aru!"

"But... but..." Ivan's voice began to wobble. "I invest all my love in my presents for you da~ Are you denying three centuries of my love? Waaaaaah~" Ivan sobbed noisily into his scarf. The pitiful wails tugged at Yao's heartstrings, eventually melting his heart.

"There, there. Don't cry aru," Yao ruffled his blond hair affectionately. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I was just really upset. I actually love your presents aru."

"Do you really?" Ivan looked at Yao with watery eyes. "I just knew Yao loved my presents~"

Yao returned Ivan's sunny smile with a half-hearted one.

"But your sister looks really furious da? Will she be ok?" Ivan asked concernedly.

"She'll be fine. I'll make up to her later," Yao sighed. Was age really catching up with him, or was everyone around him behaving like children?

"Da~ Let's get going then~"

"Where to aru?"

"Somewhere romantic to unwrap your present~ Kolkolkolkol~"

* * *

"Here we are~ Do you like this place?" Ivan halted his jeep and smiled pleasantly at Yao, who was seated beside him in the passenger seat with his eyes shut, as though he was trying to shut out the entire bizarre incident all together.

Yao opened his eyes and looked out of the car window. They were in a forest clearing, resplendent with an assorted variety of strange and beautiful floral, many which Yao had never seen in all his long life. The trees were heavy with leaves of varying shades of green and the ground was carpeted with lush grass. Yao thought it was a gorgeous place for a date, but certainly not for something as sordid as what Ivan had in mind. What if a wild animal attacked while they were in the middle of doing it? Or worst, what if some explorers walked in on them in the middle of it?

"Can I say I don't like it aru?"

Ivan looked crestfallen for a second, but he recovered almost immediately.

"Then I shall continue driving around until you find a place that you like. But I wonder if you're able to tolerate the wait da?" He glanced suggestively at the prominent bulge in Yao's pants and grinned cheekily at his lover.

Indignantly, Yao covered the offending bulge with his hands. But while he could put it out of sight, he could not hide his intense feelings of desire much longer. If he did not satisfy his biological needs soon, he would go insane.

"Fine aru!" Yao snapped. "Let's just do it here then."

"Your wish is my command da~" Ivan alighted from the jeep, ran round to the passenger side, opened the door and lifted Yao in his arms, inciting angry protests from the smaller man.

"Put me down aru! I can walk by myself!" Yao pummeled Ivan's chest, albeit half-heartedly.

"Don't be so grumpy da~ You should relax and enjoy yourself, since you're going to be eaten either way. Kolkolkolkol~"

Gently depositing Yao on the soft grass, Ivan clambered over Yao and kissed him passionately while removing both their clothes. Yao cried out in alarm when Ivan's bare erection pressed against his back entrance.

"The present!" he hissed.

"Oops! Sorry, I was so excited I forgot. Teehee~" Ivan got on his knees and helped Yao into a sitting position.

"Ready to unwrap your present da?" Ivan looked at him with predatory eyes. Yao gulped, feeling more like he was the present waiting to be unwrapped than the one with a present to unwrap. Blushing furiously, he shut his eyes, turned away and spread his legs wide open. He tried his hardest not to resist as he felt one of his legs being lifted off the ground and Ivan's moist, warm tongue cruising up his toes, ankle, calf, knee, thigh... stopping occasionally to turn into soft kisses. Yao squirmed pleasurably as Ivan trailed kisses along his inner thigh. He readied himself for intruding fingers, but they never came. Instead, after the tingling sensation left his thigh, he began feeling it on the toes of his other foot.

All modesty aside, Yao opened his eyes and glared at Ivan, who was caressing his foot tenderly.

"Aiya Ivan! Hurry up and get it out already aru!"

"Me?" Ivan looked up at him innocently. "But I was waiting for you da? I was wondering why you haven't started retrieving your present."

"What? Aren't you doing it?" Yao asked incredulously. Never in a million years could he imagine himself... touching himself there...

"Why should I da? It's your present. Of course you should unwrap it yourself!" he shrugged as though he had pointed out the very obvious.

"But..." the redness on Yao's face faded to white. "I don't want to... can't you do it? Please? I... I'm giving you permission to do it aru."

Ivan's lips curled upwards at the edges.

"I can, but I won't."

"Annoyance and anger setting in, Yao kicked Ivan hard on the shoulder and withdrew his legs so that they were out of reach from Ivan's roving paws.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ivan complained. Nevertheless, he watched with anticipation as Yao hesitantly probed his entrance with two trembling fingers.

"Don't be afraid da~ It's part of you!" Ivan grabbed Yao's wrist and gave a shove. Yao squealed as his fingers were engulfed by soft, warm walls of pulsating muscle, squeezing so tightly he hardly dared to move. Yao shuddered. Was his body really so wanton?

There was no turning back. His fingers were already inside. He might as well work on extracting the present. He hoped it was not difficult to retrieve. He wriggled his fingers further up. The walls swallowed the additional lengths greedily, translating to mews of pleasures that escaped his throat. He clamped his free hand over his mouth in alarm.

"Don't cover your mouth," Ivan took his hand and held it in his own. "Your voice is music to my ears."

"You're always bullying me aru," Yao whimpered tearfully.

"Because it's you da~" Ivan brought Yao's hand to his mouth and kissed it adoringly. "Or would you rather I bully someone else?"

Yao coughed and mumbled something that sounded like "No".

With a satisfied smile, Ivan said, "Hurry up then, I can't wait to bully you further~"

Gritting his teeth, Yao pushed his fingers further in. He thought his finger tips touched something that did not belong. He pushed forward. It was hard and smooth. He could reach it, but he could not grip it. He groaned with frustration at the absurdity of the entire situation and his unquenchable burning desire.

"Try a third finger da?" Ivan guided Yao's ring finger towards the entrance. Yao felt his insides twist as the soft walls closed around the third intruder, welcoming it enthusiastically. Yao wriggled his finger inside laboriously, panting sensuously.

"Ivan!"

"Da?" Ivan responded, his gaze still fixed on Yao's back entrance, which looked deliciously swollen and wet, like a succulent ripe fruit demanding to be plucked.

"Will you please stop staring?" Yao gasped. "It's making me uncomfortable aru!"

"But that's the whole point da?" Ivan beamed from ear to ear. "Do you have any idea how sexy and seductive you look right now? I wish I had a camera with me. I would photograph you and frame the picture on my wall~"

Yao gave him a dirty look and continued to work on retrieving his pesky present. All three finger tips were scraping at it now, but it refused to budge. It was just as stubborn as its stupid owner, Yao thought bitterly.

"Hmm... if you don't hurry up, I'll have to find something to do~ I'll probably use my cellphone's camera to take a picture da~" saying which, he made a great show of digging in his coat pockets.

"Don't you dare aru!" Yao exclaimed.

He dug harder and more frantically, inciting more indecent moans to escape his throat. Finally, the present looped around one of his fingers. He clamped his fingers tightly together and pulled, but the present was threatening to slip off his finger again. The possessive channel was reluctant to relinquish its prize. To think it was part of his own body. The traitor, Yao cursed silently.

Without warning, Ivan grabbed Yao's hand and shoved his fingers all the way in. Yao let out a cry of shock and pain as his rear protested angrily at the sudden invasion. But to his immense relief, he could feel the object slipping slightly further down the length of his finger. He breathed deeply and made to withdraw his fingers.

"Gently does it, Yao, or it will hurt," Ivan said coaxingly.

Yao clamped his fingers together and withdrew them slowly. The great burden in his heart eased as his fingers left his back garden. Yet his entrance pulsated agitatedly, demanding for a replacement.

Yao lifted his sticky hand to examine the small object that had tormented him so badly. Before he could get a proper look at it, Ivan grabbed his legs from under his knees and tilted him backward, causing him to fall on his back on the soft grass. Lifting up Yao's legs and putting them over his shoulders, Ivan husked in an impassioned voice, "Now that you've unwrapped your present, it's time for me to unwrap mine."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

FREETALK**

Yao: *Slams table* Is this story not finished yet aru?

Ivan: As you know H-chan, she's always over-shooting the promised length for her lemon fics. I wish she didn't make us wait for the lemon, but good things are worth the wait da~ Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: Maybe I'll escape in the next chapter and there will be no need for any lemon aru!

Ivan: That can't be. The author won't do something so awful to let the readers down da?

Yao: I personally think it will add a nice twist to the story aru.

Ivan: Do you really think so da? Then we'd better get on with the lemon now in case we don't get a chance to in the next chapter~

Yao: What are you doing? Don't strip me as you please aru! Stop it!

Ivan: Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: Nooooooo aru!

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
**Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!

**Plug for my website:  
haragurotan(dot)blog132(dot)fc2(dot)com**

Oh and I just set up my msn, so you can add me if you like~  
haragurotan(at)gmail(dot)com**  
**


	3. Paradise on Earth

**All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. No part of the story is related to any country, political ideology or real event.  
**  
**Warning: This chapter contains explicit description of lemon**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Paradise on Earth**

They had made love countless of times, but today was special. Ivan wanted this so much, wanted for both of them to remember this day for the rest of their lives. He inched forward, his hard flesh in his hand, slowly guiding it to rest against his lover's slick, pulsing portal.

The small opening relaxed at his touch, and he felt himself sink inside. Ivan pushed a little more, slowly sliding in an inch at a time, sinking deeper into his lover's incredible heat until he was fully sheathed, Yao's body receiving him eagerly. The feeling was exquisite, hot, slick velvet walls pulsing around him. Ivan felt as if he belonged nowhere else in the world.

Ivan held himself steady, the urge to thrust mindlessly into the hot sheath surrounding him almost overwhelming. Yao lay still, breathing deeply. Ivan was pleased to see the pain and fear in his lover's eyes fade and a look of ecstasy replace them.

"Yao, do you like having me inside you?"

"Don't... don't ask stupid questions aru!" Yao cried as his cheeks reddened.

"Yao~ How's my question stupid? I really have no idea da~ You're always scolding me when I want to make love to you~ Since it's your birthday, I'm going to be a good boy and ask for your permission before I proceed~"

"As if! I don't believe you'd be so kind aru!" Yao scoffed.

"If you don't want to continue, we can stop here," Ivan said calmly.

Why you...!

Biting his lower lip, Yao whispered, his red visage blushing even further, "Yes... I... I like it. Please don't stop aru..."

"I like being inside you too, my little sunflower. I like it very much," Ivan smiled. He lifted Yao's legs down and guided them to clasp his waist. Then he leant forward, their mouths almost touching. He could feel warm breaths of air against his chin. "I love you." He closed the infinitesimal distance and took Yao's mouth in a deep kiss. He almost lost himself in the feel of the soft, pliant lips as he pushed his tongue into warm haven.

Ivan pulled back slightly, feeling the tight channel grasp deliciously at his hard rod. Yao relaxed beneath him as Ivan continued to kiss him lovingly. Yao's small hands stroked his broad back, occasionally moving up to his neck to caress it. Ivan slowly ended the kiss, sucking on the succulent lower lip

"I'm going to make love to you now. Ready?" Ivan asked as he gave an experimental thrust of his hips. He smiled tenderly as Yao mewled when his hidden jewel was brushed against. Ivan eased back and then pushed inside once more. His reward was a gasp of pleasure from his mate. He repeated the movement, his member rubbing over Yao's sweet spot on each stroke. He could feel his lover's erection pushing against his belly as he rocked back and forth, drawing ever impassioned cries.

"Ah...! Ivan...! Nnh...! Ivan!" Yao wailed as each thrust landed firmly against his pleasure point. He tightened his embrace around Ivan's neck as tears of pleasure and pain flowed freely from his eyes.

"Yao! Yao! You feel so good! I could do this forever..."

He reached between them to take Yao's weeping member and fondled it. The reaction was instantaneous, the tight channel squeezing with sublime heat and pressure. He slowed as he shifted slightly so that he was lying on his back with Yao on top, straddling his thighs. The change in angle let him bury himself more deeply into the hot, tight passage and Yao cried out his delight.

"Yao...! Yao!" Ivan panted. "Do you know what I'm thinking about you now?

"Huh...?" Yao gasped, his mind in a whirl and not really taking in a word.

"You're paradise on earth... My paradise on earth..."

Ivan picked up pace, assaulting Yao's pleasure centre over and over again. The pace of their lovemaking increased incrementally, each man's enjoyment, arousal and pleasure fueling the other. Ivan felt Yao tense up and the velvety walls that enclosed his rod contract. As his climax overwhelmed him, Yao cried out his lover's nickname in love and bliss.

"Van... Vanya!"

The tight heat surrounding him clenched and spasmed. Pearly fluid pulsed over Ivan's hand and cascaded onto his abdomen.

"Yao...! Yao! You're mine... all mine..." he bit down on Yao's bare shoulder, sucking to leave yet another mark outside his mate's body as he followed him quickly into ecstasy, his hot seed filling the shuddering body he held.

Their mutual orgasm was as if they were connected, two souls merging, becoming one. The pleasure intense, draining, all consuming. The fire of their souls burning in each other quenching each others need. After the beautiful moment, they lay beside each other on the grass, gasping for breath, strength sapped. Ivan leaned over his lover and their lips met in a tender kiss that could have lasted for eternity.

Ivan withdrew his lips unwillingly and gazed into Yao's blushing but smiling face. With his hair in disarray and his mouth reddened and swollen from their kisses, Yao could not look more beautiful to his eyes.

Ivan pulled his lover into his embrace and stroked his hair gently.

"Yao, I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you in Mongolia's house. You showed me what love was when you shielded me from Mongolia's beatings. You showed me what warmth was with those protective hugs that saw me through many harsh winters. There may be times when I have not treated you as well as you deserved, but I had my boss to answer to. If I was a regular human without the burden of a nation, I would give anything to make you happy. Do you love me in the same way?" his violet eyes blazed into Yao's amber ones.

"Aiya Ivan," Yao laughed awkwardly as his face went another notch redder. "Have you been watching Wan's icky romance dramas? You sound just like their love-sick protagonists aru!"

"I'm serious, Yao. Answer me," Ivan said urgently. There was no hint of jest in his eyes. Yao blushed even harder.

"Yes aru," Yao whispered. "If it does not compromise my people's interests, I'll give you anything you want, if it makes you happy."

Emboldened by Yao's positive response, Ivan took his hand and interlocked their fingers. "Yao, promise me you'll belong to me, and me alone, for the rest of our lifetime."

"You're selfish aru," Yao chided. "Family ties are important too."

"But Yao is my family da~ And I'm your family too~"

"Since when aru! We're not even... married... or anything..."

"Are we not? Look at your ring finger," Ivan held up his hand for Yao to look.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the gold ring on his ring finger. Pressing against it was an identical ring on Ivan's ring finger.

"Oh Ivan," Yao cried, exasperated. "I've told you so many times. I can't marry you. I'm China and I will not belong to anyone else. You'll have to take back your present."

He made to pull the ring off his finger, but Ivan said "No" so forcibly that Yao stopped abruptly.

"Yao, look at the engravings on the underside of your ring," he took hold of Yao's wrist and turned it gently so that his palm was facing up.

"It says 'Property of Ivan'," Yao observed, feeling increasingly annoyed.

"Yes, it says 'Ivan', not 'Russia'. And look at mine~" Ivan held up his hand.

Yao gasped. He could not believe his eyes. He rubbed them, and blinked, and looked again.

Property of Yao.

"You can look as many times as you like da~ The engraving will never change," Ivan smiled.

"Oh... Oh Ivan," Yao spluttered, overcome with tears of joy that began falling down his cheeks.

Ivan cupped his tear-stained face in his hands.

"Do you like my present?"

"I... I do aru. I love it very much."

Contented with his answer, Ivan pressed their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. He surged forward, pressing Yao back down onto the grass. He pressed kiss after kiss to Yao's lips. They became hotter, wetter, deeper, and still, Ivan continued his loving assault.

"Yao~"

"Hmm?"

"Let's consummate~"

"What?"

"We're married, so we must consummate our marriage da~"

"But... I'm exhausted aru!"

"It's all right da~ You can relax. I'll do all the work~"

"How can I possibly relax aru!"

"Don't be shy~ I'm your husband!"

"We're _not_ married until we go through the wedding ceremony aru!"

"Does it matter da? I have long regarded you as mine~ Besides, you did say you'd do anything that makes me happy~ Are you going back on your word?"

"I... Oh fine aru! But... please be gentle..."

"I'll try my best~ Kolkolkolkol~ "

_**To love is to give and take.**_

**The End, but there's one more bonus chapter.**

**

* * *

FREETALK**

Yao: Urrgh the ending... So much fail I don't even know where to start aru...

Ivan: Ah it is a little cheesy and mushy like the author warned, and half my goosebumps are on the floor now, but it's a good ending da~? I'm your husband now~ Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: You are **not** my husband aru! And this is a lousy ending! Why am I crying like a girl aru? And my siblings are still mad at me! What kind of birthday fic is this?

Ivan: I do believe birthday fics are meant to make the fans happy, not you da~

Yao: At the expense of the birthday boy? This is unfair aru!

Ivan: Don't be upset, my wife~ I do believe the author is writing a bonus chapter about you making up with your siblings da~

Yao: That would be great, but I'm not your wife, so stop calling me that aru!

Ivan: You're the uke, so that makes you my wife da?

Yao: But we're not married and therefore, I'm not your wife. Don't start stripping me as you please!

Ivan: Be good, my wife, or I'll have to force my way in~ Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: Noooooooo aru!

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
**Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!

**Plug for my website:  
haragurotan(dot)blog132(dot)fc2(dot)com**

Oh and I just set up my msn, so you can add me if you like~  
haragurotan(at)gmail(dot)com**  
**


	4. Omake: Pacifying the Siblings

**Author's Note: I wasn't pleased with the chapter arrangement previously so I've rearranged the contents. Chapter 1 is now divided up into half and until the time when they leave for the UN meeting. Chapter 2 is made up of the 2nd half of chapter 1 and lasts until the point when Yao has gotten his present out. Chapter 3 is the smex and the proposal. Chapter 4 is the omake chapter with no Ivan and just the Asian siblings. If you have not already read chapter 4 which I updated yesterday, you'll need to read from Chapter 3 again. So sorry for the inconvenience!**

**All characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Himaruya. No part of the story is related to any country, political ideology or real event.**

**

* * *

Omake: Pacifying the Siblings**

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

The doorbell sounded frantically at Kiku's house.

"Kiku-nii, that's your doorbell. Open the door," Wan said as she looked contemplatively at the mahjong tiles in front of her.

"So that Yong Soo can peek at my tiles again? I don't think so," Kiku replied , displaying a rare sign of inhospitality.

"That can be easily remedied," Xiang said calmly. "Yong-Ge, open the door."

"Don't boss me around! I'm your big brother da-ze!" Yong Soo protested.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Arrgh! I can't think over this din! Open the damned door!" Wan screeched.

Yong Soo shot up like a rocket and ran for the door. Wan was in such a frightful mood today!_  
_  
"Aniki!" Yong Soo exclaimed in surprise when he saw Yao standing outside.

Yao pushed past him into the living room where his siblings were seated around a square table playing Mahjong.

"Oh look who's here to crash our Mahjong party," Wan said coldly.

"Aniki's limping da-ze!" Yong Soo pointed out needlessly.

"Shush! I'm not aru!" Yao snapped.

Kiku hurriedly grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Yao.

"Take a seat, Yao-nii," he said.

Yao sat down gratefully.

"Why bother coming when you were obviously having a good time with your lover? We have enough players and we don't need an outsider like you to take up space," Wan was a picture of aloofness as she continued staring at her mahjong tiles.

"Wan..." Xiang said reproachfully.

"Wan, are you still mad at me aru? Please don't be! All of you are my precious siblings. That's why I rushed here as soon as I could to share my good news with you aru!"

"What good news? That you finally found evidence that the Great Wall of China was built by me da-ze?"

"No!" Yao snapped. Clearing his throat, he announced, "Ivan and I are getting married."

The room was silent as everyone tried to make sense of the news. Even Wan stopped feigning nonchalance and furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. Yong Soo broke the silence with a shout.

"What?" the Korean cried. "Does that mean China's going to get much bigger? Or is it Russia that's going to get a little bigger? Either way, that's great, because China originates from me da-ze!"

"It is not great at all you dummy!" Wan screeched. "If China becomes one with Russia, there won't even be any China left. Oh Da Ge, how could you do this? Although I have no intentions of going home, but still..." Wan chewed agitatedly on her handkerchief.

"Good heavens, are you really desperate for land?" Kiku exclaimed. "No wonder you're so hung up on my Senkaku Islands. Goodness, Yao-nii, I didn't know your situation was so dire. Looks like the one-child policy is a colossal failure," Kiku shook his head sympathetically.

"We're not merging aru!" Yao cried as Xiang glared accusingly at him. "And I'm not desperate for land! I have more than enough land for all my people. Diaoyutai has always been mine, but let's leave that to the bosses aru."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "We're getting married as people, not nations."

"Wow!" Kiku gasped as his hands flew to his mouth. "Congratulations, Yao-nii!"

"That's wonderful da-ze!" Yong Soo clapped Yao on his shoulders. "Of course I already predicted that. I'm your older brother after all da-ze!"

"I'm happy for you, Da Ge," Xiang gave a slight smile. "I know you've been waiting for this day."

"What! Who's been waiting aru! Don't talk nonsense!" Yao flushed.

"Um, Wan, Da Ge's getting married. Aren't you happy for him?" Xiang asked Wan, who had now gone back to assuming aloofness having been assured that China was not going to disappear from the world map.

"Why should I feel happy for an outsider?" Wan crossed her arms resolutely.

"Wan, don't be childish. Ivan's present is obviously more important than our Mahjong party," Kiku reasoned.

"It isn't that aru!" Yao wrung his hands desperately. "You know Ivan, he won't give up if he doesn't get what he wants. What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness? Please tell me, Wan, I'll do anything."

"Hmm... anything?" Wan looked at him appraisingly.

"Yes aru, anything," Yao nodded fervently.

"I want you to let me install a camera in your bedroom so that I can film you and Ivan when you're having sex," Wan said unabashedly.

Yao's jaw fell wide open as he goggled speechlessly at her.

"I'm practising to be a good Yaoi doujinshi artist and I need subjects," Wan explained.

"But... but... but... but... but... but..." Yao muttered, trying to regain his speech and cognitive abilities.

"You will agree, won't you? You said you would do anything," Wan glared at him menacingly.

"But... you see, even if I do agree, Ivan may not, and trust me, forcing him to do things he dislikes is a bad idea aru," Yao clasped his hands pleadingly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Brother-in-law has already given me a signed model release form," Wan whipped out a document and handed it to Yao.

'I, Ivan Braginski, give Wang Wan (or anyone really) explicit permission to produce recordings of intimate moments involving myself and Wang Yao, with the knowledge that she may use the material for absolutely any purpose, including but not limited to widespread dissemination of the material.'

Looking smugly at Yao's ashen face, she probed, "Well?"

"I guess I don't have a choice aru..." Two rows of tears streaked down his cheeks. That bastard Ivan! He would teach him a lesson later.

"Yay!" Wan cheered. "Thank you so much! I love you Da Ge!" She grabbed her cell phone and ran into one of the rooms. Yao thought he distinctively heard the name 'Elizaveta'' before the door slammed shut.

"Yao-nii," Kiku clasped Yao's hand eagerly. "Are you and Ivan still willing to shoot that 'Interracial Seduction' movie that I proposed previously? My offer of nine million yen still stands."

[Note: Shameless shout out to my previous fic Sex in the Forbidden City]

"Da Ge," Xiang clasped the other free hand. "I am actually still mad at you although my face doesn't show it. But I will forgive you if you let me draw artistic pictures of you and Brother-in-law without the need to cover with mosaic."

"Yao-nii, please be fair, we are your siblings too," Kiku pressed.

Following Yao's tearful nod, Kiku and Xiang ran off in glee, no doubt to make preparations for their masterpieces, leaving Yao to lament his colossal failure as a guardian.

"Sob! I'm a lousy big brother aru! All my siblings have grown up to become so unseemly. This is all my fault aru!" Yao wept profusely into his sleeves.

"Don't be sad, aniki, I'm the big brother, not you da-ze!" Yong Soo patted him on the head.

Yao looked at the only sibling who, in spite of all his annoying traits, remained innocent and untainted by the sex-saturated global culture.

"You're a good boy, Yong Soo," Yao said, feeling consoled that at least one sibling he brought up had turned out normal.

"Yaoi originates from me da-ze!"

**REALLY THE END.**

**

* * *

FREETALK**

Yao: Noooooooo aru! My siblings! Why did they turn out like that?

Ivan: Like brother like siblings da? They must surely take after you. Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: I am not like that at all! I am very prim and proper. Don't insult my morals!

Ivan: Prim and proper? So dishonest da~ I still remember how you trembled with pleasure when you shouted 'Vanya!' in your sultry voice. Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: That was an act! Just an act aru!

Ivan: Well, we'll see whether it's just an act, shall we? Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: What... what are you doing? Hey! Why are you stripping me? Nooooo aru!

Ivan: Kolkolkolkol~ Don't forget to review~

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~  
**Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!

**Plug for my website:  
haragurotan(dot)blog132(dot)fc2(dot)com**

Oh and I just set up my msn, so you can add me if you like~  
haragurotan(at)gmail(dot)com**  
**


End file.
